


Considerate cruelness.

by fxlminare



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Divergent Timelines, Eric (Divergent) Being an Asshole, Eric Coulter - Freeform, F/M, POV Eric (Divergent), Soft Eric (Divergent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Hi! Here I am requesting Eric just because he needs some love and I love him. I would be open for whatever you want to write but I would really enjoy the reader being sassy and standing up to Eric."
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Reader, Eric Coulter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Considerate cruelness.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **a/n:** we may have a thing for bad boys.

_**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** _

You were dauntless. You had known it since you were first told about the factions. No matter what anyone had to say about it or how hard you had to work to make your way in and through, which, turns out, was a lot, especially because Eric had been assigned as the teacher for the new recruits aka you. In the beginning, you had been slightly scared of him, then you realized you actually really liked him: he was hot and strong and outspoken; he was also a pain in the ass, but so could you become. If you had to undergo the torture he put you through, you thought that the least you could do was have a good time while sweating and crying from pain.

\- "Y/N, you call that fighting?"

Eric walked up to you as you fought with another recruit; you knew you were doing okay, seeing the boy struggle against you, which meant Eric was just being an ass, wanting to get on your nerves.

\- "I do, why?"

You glanced at him for just a second, the boy thinking you were distracted, coming at you and trying to hit your face but landing a punch himself to the gut, courtesy of your now quick reflexes, him landing on his ass before you threw yourself at him, putting him on a neck choke until he gave up, smiling pleased with yourself, helping him get up and leave the mat with a bruised ego. You were ready to get out of there when you felt someone coming at you from behind, turning around just in time to see Eric on the mat, eyeing you like he wanted to kill you. Or something else.

\- "You think you're good, don't you."

\- "I know I am." -you eyed him, wanting to cross your arms over your chest but not doing so because you knew Eric and he could move fast if he wanted to- "You've seen them."

\- "Show me."

He had that superior look in his eyes, taking off his shirt; he knew very well that your eyes would go down to his body as much as you tried to fight it, so he took it to his advantage, moving towards you but, luckily, you snapped out of it fast, managing to stop his fist from hitting your side. Yeah, you were good, but Eric had been training... for who knew how long, there was no way you could win him and you both knew it. Eric just wanted to throw a cold bucket of water on your ego and this was his way of doing so but you were stubborn when it came to him so you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a quick fight.

\- "Good."

\- "Told you."

\- "That tongue is going to get you in trouble."

\- "Nothing that hasn't happened before, right?"

It wouldn't be the first time Eric left you hanging from your hands from the ceiling or that he'd keep you training with him until late at night or cleaning the knives or the mats. You were used to it. You had also noticed he wasn't as cruel with you as he could be; sure, he tied your hands tight when he left you on the ceiling and went to have dinner but then he always came back with a plate of food for you and took care of your wrists. You were starting to think he had some type of... fetish.

He finally forced you on your back but not without having taken a couple of hits to his face, bleeding from his eyebrow as you bled from your lip, feeling the familiar pain on your ribs and your ass, Eric trapping you on an already familiar rear-naked choke, his arm around your neck and his legs around your hips, keeping you from going anywhere, tapping his arm as you gave up, soon being released, laying on your back and closing your eyes as you regained your breathing.

\- "But not good enough."

\- "Oh, shut up." -you couldn't help yourself- "When is Four when you need him."

\- "Four..."

\- "I don't wanna hear it again." -you sat up- "He'll enjoy your face right now."

\- "And I'm going to enjoy leaving you hanging here for the night."

\- "Bite me."

You were soon on your back again, Eric's hand to your neck, angry look in his eyes, unable to fight the smile on your lips, knowing you were getting under his skin.

\- "Oh, come on, Eric, you know you actually like me." -you licked your lips, tasting the blood, annoyed- "It's okay, I'll be in dauntless in two weeks and you can stop pretending."

\- "Dauntless know to respect the rules and people in charge."

\- "I respect you." -you looked at him- "You're just annoying at times."

He let go of you, not saying another word, leaving you there, wondering if you could just leave or he'd go and find you wherever you were. Maybe he didn't really like you but you liked to think that way. You definitively liked him better than Four cause he was so... stoic; at least Eric showed feelings.

That night, it wasn't only you undergoing punishment for doing something wrong, Christina having landed the cleaning blood duty and Jackson hanging beside you but from his feet. Since you were close together, you could talk to Jackson and to Christina when she walked past; you encouraged Jackson to try and grab his rope with his hands not to be upside down, having done it yourself a couple of times with a lot of trial and error, giving a break to your head and clapping for Jackson with your feet when he did it, knowing you'd hear Eric coming with enough time to go back to your original positions.

\- "Okay, I'm done." -Christina was now below you- "This is madness."

\- "Welcome to Dauntless." -you chuckled, looking at her- "This is definitively better than cleaning duty, I should know."

\- "Well, I got good news and bad news, one for each."

\- "Why do I know the bad news are for me."

Christina nodded, informing you that Eric had instructed her to free Jackson when she was done but leave you there. You had seen it coming, slightly annoyed you had to stay there instead of going to dinner with them but that was dauntless. Once Jackson was free, he took Christina on his shoulders, who pushed you up on your feet to give your wrists a break, thanking them as they left, going over all you planned to do the next day to piss off Eric for this one. You knew you had grinded his gears but you couldn't help it and were not going to apologize. He knew it.

\- "Have you learned your lesson?"

Eric showed up not long after your friends left, wondering if he had actually been there all along, watching to see what you'd do.

\- "You and I both know I haven't."

\- "Maybe I should leave you up there a little bit longer, then."

\- "Please, don't." -you sighed, not seeing him yet- "You've kicked my ass this afternoon and I know you're going to pick me tomorrow first to break my nose so I'd like to catch some dinner and good sleep because I don't wanna be in medical for too long."

\- "You have a licking for pain."

\- "We all have our weird kinks." -you finally saw him, resting against the wall next to the lever that'd set you free- "Ropes are yours."

\- "Really."

\- "I mean..." -you looked up at your wrists- "Do I need say more?"

You could have sworn you heard him laugh but you weren't sure, whatever he had done quickly being taken over by the sound of the machine letting you down, not bothering to stay standing, letting your body fall completely to the floor, closing your eyes and sighing relieved as your wrists caught a break, hearing Eric walking after you, setting you free and going back to move the rope back to its original place. You stood there but moved your hands over your abdomen, massing your wrists, wondering what you'll get for dinner.

\- "Come on."

You opened your eyes, seeing Eric offering you his hand, furrowing your eyebrows, seeing the smirk on his lips as he promised he wasn't tricking you like he did sometimes, choosing to believe him, standing up, him taking your wrists in his hands, running his fingers over them before showing you the cream they gave at medical for these things.

\- "Hungry?"

\- "You got no idea; fighting with you is the worst."

Now you were sure he was laughing, pulling you with him to the room he had as his office, seeing there was a plate with food and water there, glancing at him but he pretended not to see you, sitting down and going to get your hands on the plate when he stopped you, giving you the cream and watching you put it on before he put it on a box behind him, sitting in front of you. You weren't bothered he was just going to stand there and watch you eat; you had made up your mind: Eric had weird likings.

\- "You will do great things in Dauntless."

\- "Where's the catch." -you immediately moved your head back, looking around you- "Did you poison this?"

\- "Why would I do that?"

\- "Why would you compliment me when I'm a pain on your ass."

\- "Cause you keep me entertained and on my feet."

\- "Oh, do I?"

\- "The rest are all afraid but you don't give a fuck."

\- "I do, trust me." -you chuckled, moving the plate away as you finished- "I just don't like you trying to walk all over me."

\- "It's training."

\- "And I need to learn to listen to who's in control." -you mimicked him- "Okay, I'm trying."

\- "I'll see you tomorrow, smartypants." -he stood up.

\- "It's going to hurt, right?"

\- "Like every other day."

\- "Great." -you sighed as he walked away- "Can't wait."

\- "I can't wait till you are a real member." -you furrowed your eyebrows, turning to look at him as he stood by the door- "If you still like me then."

\- "Huh," -you chuckled, resting back on the chair, giving him your back- "So you do like me."

Since you were with his back to him, you missed the smile on his lips, a smile he didn't show often but that he was willing to work on because of your stubborn and annoying ass. You weren't sure exactly what he meant or what he thought would happen, but knowing he didn't hate you like he did everyone else was good. Refreshing. So you'll take it, looking at your wrists, knowing you had to get going because he wouldn't go easy on you in the morning. But that was how you liked it; it was the only way to be better than all the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Thank you so much for sticking around till the end. I hope you've enjoyed this little piece; remember to vote and leave me some feedback if possible for it's always greatly appreciated and it makes a writer's day!**


End file.
